FIG. 1 is a circuit diagram of an H-station. On inlets A1 & A2, FIG. 1 shows circuit-breakers D1 & D2 which can be isolated by section switches S1 & S2, and on outlets De1 & De2, FIG. 1 shows circuit-breakers D3 & D4 which can be isolated by section switches S3 & S4, and between the two branches, FIG. 1 shows circuit-breaker D5 flanked by section switches S5 & S6. Below, only half of such a station is considered, e.g. the portion P1 surrounded by the dashed line L, it being understood that the rest of the station is symmetrically identical.
Conventionally, the station is made by means of distinct components assembled end-to-end. FIG. 2 shows the half-station P1 comprising the various component parts which are given the same references as in FIG. 1. In addition, the grounding devices for upstream grounding of the section switches S1, S3, and S5 are respectively referenced MALT1, MALT3, and MALT5. The reference 5 designates the outlet set of busbars.
Such a technique suffers from drawbacks essentially relating to implementation costs. Each component must be connected to the adjacent component in gastight manner, and this requires a great many busbar support inserts, coupling rings, fixing bolts, etc. and a considerable length of time for installation. Furthermore, each section switch must include a drive member.
An aim of the invention is to provide a station obtaining a large saving in implementation costs while retaining identical service availability.